Electronic circuits are used in a variety of applications including automotive, aviation, communications, space, military, computing, video games, etc. Because of the variety and diversity of applications in which they are used, electronic circuits encounter many different environmental conditions such as large variations in temperature and humidity. They may also encounter many different physical stresses. A drawback with large temperature variations is that circuit parameters vary with temperature. For example, the thermal voltage of an insulated gate field effect transistor decreases as temperature increases, whereas its drain current may increase or decrease as temperature increases. In many circuits, it is desirable for circuit parameters to have fixed values over temperature. Techniques for making circuits temperature independent typically include using a large number of semiconductor devices, which consumes a large area of the semiconductor substrate, a large amount of power, or a combination thereof. These techniques increase the cost and complexity of manufacturing the circuits.
Hence, there exists a need for improved electronic circuits with operating parameters that are independent of temperature. It is desirable for the electronic circuits to be cost and time efficient to manufacture.